


Overthinking It

by megapidgeots



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megapidgeots/pseuds/megapidgeots
Summary: Raihan, recently, has been thinking a lot about gender.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Overthinking It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegetaLGBT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetaLGBT/gifts).



The walk up to Raihan’s Hammerlock apartment was a deceptively long one. It involved trekking up eight flights of stairs and winding down several hallways, lined with rooms containing old documents and artwork. It gave him more time to consider something he’d been thinking about all day- and for quite a while before that, when it came down to it. 

Raihan regretted deciding to think about gender, but at the same time, he didn’t. He was pretty sure- no, he  _ was  _ sure that he wasn’t entirely a guy. Partially- some days  _ mostly,  _ but not always, or not entirely. Leon, his fiance, was gay, and that didn’t mean he’d reject Raihan if he came out to him. In fact, Leon had talked to him about how the idea that gay people can’t be attracted to nonbinary people is silly, and Raihan agreed, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. 

The stairs made his knees ache- something Leon would often tease him about, but today he wanted the extra time it allowed. As he reached the top floor, he looked forward, towards the single dark wood door facing him, and sighed, fiddling with his Pokeball holster for a few moments. He’d been off all day, back at the gym, thinking about this. It was about time he told someone about it. Even his gym trainers were starting to notice him being weird.

This was just Leon, right? It would be fine. Still, his throat felt dry- painfully so. With a long sigh, Raihan opened the door. 

It creaked as it opened- a natural part of the castle aging. Leon often said he was going to fix the odds and ends around the apartment, and Raihan let him do that. Leon was compromising a lot, after all, by agreeing to move into Hammerlock, which was by all accounts massively inconvenient for his work in Wyndon. Secretly, though, Raihan was always charmed by the creaking doors and old floors. They were part of what made the place home. 

Immediately, Raihan’s anxieties weakened somewhat at the sight of Leon, purple hair wild and uncombed, curled on the couch with his laptop on his stomach while Charizard occupied his legs. He tilted his head back, letting his hair flow off the arm of the couch, as Raihan entered. “Rai!” he said, lifting his laptop into the air, “I got that grant I was telling you about. Could you read over my thank you e-mail?” 

Raihan smiled. He slipped his shoes off and tossed his Pokeballs out into the room, letting his drakes and other assorted friends stretch their various limbs- or, in his Sanaconda’s case, entire body. He sauntered over to the couch and leaned over the back, pressing a kiss to Leon’s brow as he gently shut the laptop. “I can,” he said, cutting off Leon’s protest with another quick kiss- this time on Leon’s lips, “but I- I need to talk to you about something.” 

Leon’s bright yellow eyes grew concerned. His brows furrowed and his lips were drawn together tightly. “I’m not mad at you,” Raihan clarified, which caused Leon to relax a little. Leon was often worried about people snapping at him- a result of years being practically raised by Chairman Rose. The fact made Raihan’s blood boil, but that was a topic for another time.

Leon nodded, sitting up. Charizard, clearly sensing that this was a conversation he was not meant to be a part of- though truthfully, Raihan didn’t care if the Pokemon heard- slunk away, probably to find Duraludon to tease. Raihan, meanwhile, settled into the couch next to Leon.

Leon, he noticed, was in pyjamas- but a different pair from when he’d left that morning. It made him smile- Leon always stayed in comfy clothes when he worked from home. Occasionally, if he had a video conference, he’d throw on a shirt, but keep his comfy pants on. He’d been in some Charizard-print ones when he left, but now he was in a pair of Dreepy-print shorts with no top, showing off his lovely shoulders and firm muscle and- 

Raihan was actively dodging what he was meant to be talking about. Leon  _ was  _ hot, but that wasn’t what Raihan needed to think about right now. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward, brows furrowing. He’d gone over this conversation about a million times in his head- often ending it in the worst possible scenario, because that’s what his anxiety dictated. He looked up at Leon again, catching wide, worried eyes, and smiled nervously. 

Leon was amazing. He was beautiful, and understanding, and soon to be his husband. It would be okay.

“I’ve been thinking a lot,” Raihan began, “and I think- I think I’m a guy, but not- not all the way. I don’t know what word I’d use- I don’t even know if I want a specific label, but, uh, I guess, by definition, that’d make me non-binary, so,” he splayed his hands, as if presenting something, “I hope that’s, I guess, alright with you? I mean, I don’t think I could change it- and it’s okay if it’s weird-”

“Raihan-”

“I’ve just been thinking about it for, like, two months, and it feels dishonest not to tell you,”

“ _ Raihan.” _

__ “And I love you so much, and I know I shouldn’t have worried about telling you, so if you’re upset about  _ that _ -”

“Raihan, babe, I swear to Mew,  _ I love you _ ,” Leon reached over, grabbing both of Raihan’s hands firmly between his own. Raihan finally managed to look up again, realizing tears had begun running down his cheeks. His eyes were a bit blurry, so he blinked a few times, letting out a low chuckle.

Leon was looking at him with undisguised adoration on his face. His smile was wide and toothy, his eyes watery and squinted slightly from how wide he was smiling. “It’s okay- it’s more than okay, Rai. I’m so happy for you- oh-” he straightened his back, eyes widening again, “is Raihan okay? I mean- do you want me to use a different name?”

Raihan felt the tension leave his body, all at once, and allowed himself to slump against Leon, his forehead resting on his fiance’s shoulder. He hummed happily as Leon wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “Raihan’s good,” he confirmed, shifting to press a kiss to Leon’s shoulder, “but, uh-”

This part, somehow, was harder. Him being non-binary, in itself, didn’t change anything, but pronouns changed something sort of more  _ tangible  _ about him- at least that’s how his mind had been rationalizing it. “I’m good with he, but I was also hoping to go by they, like, at the same time.”

Leon hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Raihan’s head. He shifted his arms, moving to nudge Raihan back upright. His smile was back- softer this time, with his eyes lidded as he looked up at Raihan. “I think that’s ace,” he said, laughing a little. “I also think,” he leaned up, pressing a kiss to Raihan’s cheek. “That Raihan is  _ very  _ dashing right now, and that they should definitely let me kiss them.” 

Hearing the pronouns used- so casually, so  _ easily _ , made Raihan’s heart flutter. It all felt more real, right then. With a smile, they leaned in, pressing a slow, gentle kiss to Leon’s mouth. Their fiance hummed, tilting his head slightly.

“Thank you for telling me, Rai,” Leon said when they parted, before going in for yet another kiss. 

Raihan melted happily into the contact. They wrapped their arms around Leon’s shoulders and sighed.

Everything was going to be okay-  _ they  _ were going to be okay. 

And that would be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeeey I just wrote this as a little break from writing the last chapter of Atop the Mountain. I just wanted to write a quick fluffy scene not attached to anything else. I hope y'all like it : ) ch 14 of AtM will hopefully be up soon- I'm just waiting on an art piece <3


End file.
